1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system and an image processing method, which permit cooperating operation (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccooperationxe2x80x9d) of a plurality of image input/output units having image data input and/or output functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has conventionally been a usual practice to reduce total processing time by causing a plurality of units to cooperate to perform simultaneous operations in parallel, in addition to performing a single operation by means of a single unit. In order to perform simultaneous parallel operations of a plurality of units as described above, it is advantageous to have a host computer which provides each unit with an instruction. In the conventional art, the processing work to be assigned to each unit has been previously calculated by the host computer, and the individual units (input/output units) perform processing only passively in accordance with an instruction given by the host computer.
However, there are problems in the conventional art in which a plurality of units cooperate to perform simultaneous operations in parallel as described above, and passively carry out processing work in accordance with an instruction provided by the host computer.
More specifically, when a cooperating unit from among the plurality of units does not support a given process (for example, setting of printing on two sides or setting of image processing parameters), processing may then be prevented. Consequently, it has often been inevitable to cause a single unit to carry out a single processing work. Even in such a case, it is not easy for a user having set the processing to have accurate information about details of the trouble. Further, in order to determine what settings should be tried again to achieve cooperation, complicated confirming operations are required, thus making the user operations more complicated.
The present invention was developed in view of the circumstances described above, and has as an object to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing system and an image processing method which permit reduction of cost and maintenance workload by causing a plurality of devices to cooperate to perform simultaneous parallel operations, and to reduce the total processing time.
The invention also provides an image processing apparatus, an image processing system and an image processing method, which enable the user, upon causing a plurality of units to cooperate to achieve simultaneous parallel operation, to have accurate information about any conditions which prevent continued cooperation.
More particularly, the invention provides an image processing apparatus for processing image information transferred from another device connected to a communication line, comprising: receiving means for receiving image processing conditions from the other device; processing means for processing image information transferred from the other device in accordance with the image processing conditions received by the receiving means; and transmitting means for transmitting, when image processing is inexecutable under the image processing conditions received by the receiving means via the processing means, executable image processing conditions in place of the received processing conditions.
Further, the invention provides an image processing apparatus for processing image information transferred from another device connected to a communication line, comprising: receiving means for receiving image processing conditions from the other device, including a plurality of image processing instructions; processing means for processing the image information transferred from the other device in accordance with the plurality of image processing instructions included in the image processing conditions received by the receiving means; determining means for determining whether or not image processing by the processing means is possible in accordance with each of the plurality of image processing instructions included in the image processing conditions received by the receiving means; and transmitting means for transmitting a response indicating an executable image processing instruction in accordance with the result of determination of the determining means.
In addition, the invention provides an image processing apparatus which transfers image information to another device connected to a communication line, and processes the same by means of the other device, where the apparatus comprises: transmitting means for transmitting image processing conditions to the other device; receiving means for receiving, when image processing is inexecutable under the image processing conditions transmitted by the transmitting means by the other device, executable image processing conditions in place of the transmitted image processing conditions; and a displaying means for displaying alternative image processing conditions received by the receiving means.
The invention also provides an image processing apparatus which transfers image information to another device connected to a communication line, and processes the same by means of the other device, where the apparatus comprises: transmitting means for transmitting image processing conditions including a plurality of image processing instructions to the other device; receiving means for receiving a response showing whether or not image processing in accordance with each of the plurality of image processing instructions included in the image processing conditions transmitted by the transmitting means is executable by the other device; and displaying means for displaying whether or not image processing in accordance with each of the plurality of image processing instructions is executable in compliance with the response received by the receiving means.
The objects and effects of the invention as described above and other objects and effects of the invention will be more apparent from the following description.